


Arrivals and departures

by Rajlez



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, More characters to come, Platonic Relationships, mentions of Sanvers engagement, plenty of OC - Freeform, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajlez/pseuds/Rajlez
Summary: Six weeks ago Earth's various sensors and radars started showing unknown structure in the planet's space zone. Today the DEO is sending one of its agents - Alex Danvers, for a reconnaissance, but no-one knows how much this mission is going to change their lives.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 26
Kudos: 66





	Arrivals and departures

**Author's Note:**

> ROMANTIC KALEX, but starts with Sanvers being engaged.
> 
> Sorry for all mistakes, hope you'll enjoy.

"All indicators in the standard, I start approaching the structure." - he hears his agent's voice through the com

"Be careful Alex, we don't know what it is, you need to be ready to pull back at any moment." - to say he is worried about her is not enough, but it's normal in this situation. He just sent her to exosphere to find out what is the structure she is now coming closer to. Their and military satellites started showing it six weeks ago. There are no informations about new satellites being launched in that sector, nor about losing any. That's why the DEO built small spaceship and sent one of them for reconnaissance. And of course it had to be Alex, to be fair, she is his best agent, if not the only one who can finish this mission.

"Yeah Alex, be careful or else your fiancée will kill J'onn and me." - he looks down at the man sitting in the chair while conversation continues

"Winn, Maggie wouldn't do that." - and because of tone of her voice, J'onn can imagine her rolling her eyes in that moment.

"Sure, sure." - Winn wave his hand around - "Hey Alex, how does it feel to be in space? You know I haven't met anyone who have been there before." - then he pasues and looks at J'onn who raises his eyebrows at him, before whispering - "Well... human I mean."

J'onn smiles and can hear Alex's chuckling before she speaks - "I'd prefer if there was more time for sightseeing and less unknown object in Earth's space zone."

Alex's mention of the structure forces the three of them to focus on it again - "What can you tell us about it?"

There is nothing but silence for dozen seconds, but then Alex speaks - "It doesn't emit any kind of radiation, the indicators have not changed." - he furrows his brows, wondering what it can be, but till they won't get the pictures Alex is supposed to take there is no way for them to figure it out - "It looks like it's made of matte metal. It's quite narrow, maybe slightly wider than sixty centimetres, but I'm approaching it from the side. I can't say how long it is from this position, it's more than three meters high. I'll try to approach it from the front" - he and Winn look at each other and Winn shrugs. There is silence for few minutes while Alex changes her position on relation to the structure - "Oh!"

They both turn their heads back to monitors, with Alex's and her ship vitals on them - "Oh? Oh is never good. Alex talk to us." - says Winn

"It seems it's some kind of device, it's gravity field was activated when my distance to it became smaller than two hundred meters." - J'onn and Winn can hear her pressing buttons - "It starts to emit some sort of energy."

"Stay away from it Alex! And what about indicators?" - he clenches his jaw, getting bad feelings about this

"They don't change but I can see this energy." - she pauses - "Shit! The gravitational pull is too strong" - his grip on the back of Winn's chair tightens - "I can't get away from the structure."

"What do you meant you can't? Alex you have to!" - Winn's voice gradually becomes more high pitched the more he presses the buttons

"Thank you Wi-" - rest of the sentence is cut off by the sound of cracking energy and then nothing, just silence, as her signature disappears from radar

"Alex?" - he says but there is no response - "ALEX!"

Minutes pass with no signal from Alex or her ship, it's like it just disappeared, that's when Winn finally speaks, looking at him - "J'onn, I think, I think we've lost her."

***

"Thank you Winn, for stating the obvious." - to her surprise there is no witty response or J'onn's grunt - "Hello? Are you there?" - Alex uses full power of engines to pull back from the structure but it doesn't work - "It's not the best moment to be silent." - she mumbles, realising that lack response is not sign of their playful banter - "Shit!" - she hits the control panel when burst of energy hits the ship, making it tremble and swirl around before bright light blinds her.

When she is able to see again her ship is entering the atmosphere and it is approaching the ground at a dizzying pace. Alex tries to level it out and slow down her descent, but controls are not responding and soon her ship crashes into surface. Luckily the emergency system worked and her only injuries are light scrapes and bruises, oh and cracked helmet, it's broken fragments are hanging in front of Alex's eyes so she takes it off. She gets out of the ship, trying to contact the base, to no avail, that's when she looks around.

She is in the desert, meaning that there is a lot of sand and rocks, There is nothing extraordinary, but when she looks up her heart skips a beat and eyes widen. Sky is dark blue, as it often is during sundown and the sun... it takes more space on it than it should and it's red. She swallows, it seems like she is not on Earth anymore.

Suddenly there are shouts behind her and she turns, seeing multiple people with their guns pointed at her. Alex raises her hands up, there is no way she could fight dozen people in this situation or even run, so she has to be careful, after all some of those guys may be trigger happy.

A woman walks out in front of the group, she has a dark grey, almost black, one-piece suit, just like all of them, but Alex thinks she must be their leader. The woman turns her head to the side, addressing the ones behind her, making it possible for Alex to notice a white strand between otherwise brown hair. She speaks loud enough for Alex to hear, but it doesn't help her, she doesn't know the language and by the way it sounds... It's not similar to any Earth's languages, what just confirms that she is on another planet, even if those aliens, or is she an alien now? look like humans.

Alex clenches her jaw and keeps her hands up. But how she got there? There is no way she'd get to another habitable planet so fast unless... unless that structure was, is a portal. That makes sense, but if it is a portal, then who put it there and why? Was it work of those people in front of her? What they want? Was it some kind of test? Are they going to attack Earth now?

Her train of thoughts is cut by the woman approaching her, she still speaks, this time to Alex but the only thing she can do is look at the woman, into her blue eyes. She quickly notices that Alex can't understand her and instead of next pointless attempts she reaches behind herself, revealing something that looks like cuffs. And Alex is sure those are handcuffs when the woman looks at her meaningfully. Alex slowly lowers her hands, still looking at the woman, even when she puts the cuffs on Alex's hands. Then reaches for her gun in a thigh-holster, taking it out before pushing Alex in the team's direction, where one man grabs her arm, too tightly for her liking but she understands, she did the same to many humans and aliens she arrested. Still, she's gritting her teeth while looking at the man, wishing that a glare could kill, that's when she feels sharp pain, a sting in neck, she turns her head, woman's blue eyes being the last thing she sees before everything goes to black.

***

When she wakes up she doesn't open her eyes immediately. Maybe, just maybe all of that was just a dream, a vision she saw while being unconscious. Why would she be unconscious? She must've hit her head after crashing to the Earth. Unfortunately, the scenario is destroyed when she tries to move her hands. She can feel she's cuffed.

Alex slowly rolls on her stomach, leaning on hands to kneel and sit on her heels, groaning while she massages the tender spot where needle prickled her skin - "That was not nice." - she says, more to herself than someone else and opens her eyes.

She is in the middle of a round room, with red sunlight falling through the roof. Looking to the side she sees multiple guards, some of them are pointing their guns on her, others stand ready to draw theirs, if the need would come. With a defeated sigh she looks at her hands, how can she get out of there and come back to Earth? How to explain she is not danger to them? How to make sure they are not danger to her?

She slowly gets up, noticing group of people standing on low steps that are in front of her. Alex recognizes one woman, as she wears the same suit as back in the desert, next to her stands another woman, who looks identically as the, as Alex called her in her mind, general, but without the white strand of hair and wearing sky blue dress. Are they twins? Do those aliens have twins? Or maybe they are clones, at least one of them? Are they even advanced enough to make clones? Her head is pulsing and hurting because of questions that are forming inside of it.

But she has no time to continue thinking about it, as the group of people who stands on the stairs, in not soldier uniforms, spreads. Now they look like some kind of council. Is this her trial? The woman in blue dress starts to speak, looking in Alex's direction but the result is the same as in the desert. She can't understand a word, to be fair, more often than not she doesn't know when one word ends and second starts. It's frustrating.

The woman seems to notice Alex's problem, as she stops addressing her. Instead she directs her words to general and they talk. Then she nods and speaks again, louder, next thing Alex knows is that everyone is looking at one point behind her, but she doesn't turn, whatever is happening there... it won't help her and she prefers to see what people giving orders are doing.

The woman says something and next thing Alex knows is that there is a hand on her right shoulder, put there gently while the owner of it stands next to her and nods with determined expression on the face.

It's yet another woman, but she seems younger than the general and her twin. She's wearing deep blue dress with long, white sleeves and upper part of the dress. She's blonde and also an owner of mesmerising blue eyes. When she turns, Alex is greeted by gentle smile that might be small and shy but seems genuine. It's really not surprising that Alex is left speechless.

By being so focused on the woman whose hand still rests on Alex's shoulder, she doesn't notice that no one is speaking and all eyes in the room are turned to them. But all of that is not important when the woman raises second hand and places it on her own sternum, saying one word - "Kara" - Alex furrows her brows and the woman points at the general - "Astra" - then at the twin - "Alura" - before pointing back at herself - "Kara" - and oh, Alex knows what she's doing. Kara, Kara is her name.

Alex swallows, happy that she understood the wom- Kara, but how can she show this? She slowly raises her hands, at the height of her stomach and points at the woman - "Kara" - and Kara smiles, nodding, before pointing at Alex, the silent questions asked. That's why Alex presses two fingers against her own sternum - "Alex"

Kara smiles broadly before pointing at the red sun - "Rao" - Alex looks at it feeling disappointment, of course she knows that those aliens, because they are aliens, there is no doubt about it, even if they look exactly like humans, can't have the same names for stars, among other things. Still, she hoped that somehow it would be similar, so she could estimate how far from home she is. Then, her shoulder is gently squeezed and she looks back at Kara, noticing traces of concern on her face. Alex's lips form a small, forced smile and she nods, showing she understands what Kara means. Kara nods back, then crouches, pressing her palm to the ground, before getting up and pointing at their surroundings - "Krypton" - this makes Alex furrows her brow. Does Kara mean the city they are in? The building, district? Or planet? If she has to guess, and she has to, she'd say Kara is talking about the planet. Alex nods once more and Kara looks at her expectantly, no doubt wanting Alex to tell where she came from.

Alex looks back at the sun, Rao, squinting her eyes, thinking. Should she tell them where is she from? Don't they already know, if they are the ones who put the structure, the portal, near Earth. And if that's not their job, who did it and why she ended here, on Krypton? She closes eyes and lowers her head, pinching bridge of her nose with both thumbs.

"Alex?" - god, damn, why hearing her name said by Kara has that big impact on her? Maybe she is a telepath, maybe they are manipulating her somehow?

She shakes her head and points at the star - "The Sun" - then she looks at the ground, swallowing - "Earth" - saying that, she looks up at Kara, who opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off by Alura's voice.

Alex watches as Kara turns in the woman's direction, listening to spoken words. She sees as Kara's expression changes from confused, to... hurt? and then irritated before she answers and then the woman is speaking again.

"On behalf of High Council I'd like to apologize for creating this intrigue and forcing you to take a part in it, Alex of Earth."

Trying to understand Kara's reaction, Alex didn't register that she can understand what was spoken to her, forgetting that she is on different planet for a moment.

"Sure." - Alex says dismissively, not really paying attention, but then she blinks and shakes her head, trying to clear her mind - "Wait." - she turns to Alura, taking step closer - "I know what you said." - she frantically tries to understand what is going on - "You... you know my language?" - looking at the other Council members, at Astra, she asks - "Who else?" - Alex takes another step closer - "Tell me!" - maybe her outburst is a wrong move in this situation, it certainly is, if increased number of pistols pointed at her is an indicator.

"I suggest you to calm down human." - this time Astra speaks, revealing that she too can use English - "You're in no position to demand anything."

"Astra." - Alura cuts her sister off with pointed look, before directing her next words to Alex - "Answering your question, only I and my sister know your language. Kara is learning it as we speak."

Hearing those words she turns to Kara, expecting to see something different about her, but there is nothing. She is standing, with her eyes closed, nothing else - "Wha- how?" - Alex asks, turning back and licking her lips - "And, what's more important, why? Why pretend?"

"I admit, we knew your language when you woke up. We were able to match your ship's computer language to one of language templates we still possess." - Alura pauses, as if giving Alex time to process the information - "The intrigue wasn't aimed at you, even if you were very important part of it. My daughter, Kara, finished her education and one day will replace me and take my position on the High Council. Untill then, she's going to observe our work and be tested. Today was her first test."

Alex raises her eyebrow, she should feel used, right? Unknown aliens just took advantage of her being here and carried out a trial, in a sense ritualistic, or is it Kryptonian equivalent of internship? Alex shakes her head, she's again losing herself in her mind. The point is that despite the fact that she should be offended by their action, she is more concerned if Kara passed this test, if she responded well to Kara's efforts, if she helped Kara or interfered - "And, how did it go? Has she done well?" - Astra seems to be positively surprised by the question, as well as Alura, who responds

"This, has to be discussed by the Council. She will be informed of her results later." - Alex nods, she hadn't expected to get the answer anyway, she even doesn't know why she asked the questions.

"Alright. Can you get those off me?" - she shows the handcuffs - "I promise not to run or hurt anyone" - that's when she hears Astra's scoff and 'as if she could' mumbled under her nose, what amuses Alex, but she continues - "and those really irritate my skin." - but before she can hear the answers, someone else speaks

"Mom?" - all eyes fall on Kara - "What is happening here?" - Alex raises her eyebrows, looks like she isn't the only one in the dark - "How long you knew?" - then Kara looks at her, eyes widening before she looks back at her mother and the council - "You all just used her? For what?" - and Alex takes a deep breath, the Kryptonian defending her is something she didn't expect. She'd love to see others reaction to it, but Kara, she's so fierce, Alex can't take her eyes off her. She doesn't know what members of High Council do exactly, but if it's similar to Earth's judges in some way, damn... Kara is going to be good at it.

"As we just told our guest." - at the sound of Alura's voice Alex turns, resulting with the council being on her left side, Kara on right and guards in front and behind her - "We were testing you." - when Kara is opening her mouth to speak, Alura stops her - "But we can and we will discuss the details later. Now, Alex here is our priority."

"She is" - Alex hears Kara say and soon the Kryptonian is in her vision, standing in front of her, as if shielding her from one group of guards - "And, I don't think she is a threat Mom, Aunt Astra you can tell your people to lower their weapons." - Astra says nothing, just raises her eyebrow and looks at Alura who says something, what prompts Astra to comply to Kara's request - "Thank you" - and Alex thinks she should be one saying this to Kara, as not having multiple guns pointed at her allows her to relax.

"Alex" - Alura directs words to her - "Why did you arrive on Krypton?"

"If I may add, armed and bypassing our security." - says Astra, it's not the first, but one of not many times she spoke today.

Alex glances at Kara, who, hearing this words, looks with worried expression at her. Alex can feel her jaw clenching, she'd like to know what she's doing here too - "I don't know." - she finally responds, sighing - "On my planet, I'm a part of organisation that protects it. We discovered new construction in Earth's space zone and I was supposed to examine it." - she pauses and tries to move hand through hair, but the handcuffs get in her way and she lowers her hands angrily - "I was armed" - she looks at Astra - "because it's a standard procedure, we always have at least a gun when we go on a mission. Besides, I'm cooperating with you since the very beginning. You're the one who drugged me." - with a corner of her eye Alex can see Kara with alarmed expression

"That's true, you are and I did-"

"Aunt Astra!" - Kara cuts her off

"It's a standard procedure Little One" - Alex sees Kara's cheeks becoming red, muttering 'Aunt Astra' under her nose. Is she blushing? Those aliens can blush too? Their appearance is similar, almost identical to humans and now they have similar body reactions? - "Maybe Alex here is not our enemy, but we never know. It's better to have unknown person, an alien, under conditions choosen by ourselves, under our control." - it's still weird for Alex to be addressed as an alien, but it seems like she will have to get used to it, at least for as long as she's here.

Kara nods as soon as her aunt stops speaking - "I know that." - then she sighs and looks Alex up and down before turning back to front of the room - "But, since you say that Alex is not a threat, we can take her cuffs off?"

Neither of women answers Kara's question, instead Alura continues questioning Alex - "You said there was unknown construction near your planet? Can you tell us something more about it?"

Kara frowns at her question being ignored, but doesn't interrupt while Alex shares her observations. When she speaks she can see the twins sharing a look, that's when Alex realizes they know what is that thing - "That's all I know, do you have any idea what it is? I mean, it has to be some portal, that's the only explanation to me arriving here so fast. But, do you know what it's doing near Earth? Who put it there?"

Alura straightens - "You're right, it is a portal." - and Alex feels like rolling her eyes, that's the most obvious part - "We will investigate it, there is no reason for spreading rumours and untested theories." - Alex can feel her jaw clenching. This woman, she just shut down all of Alex's attempts to find out anything.

Alex shakes her head a little, amused, before looking straight at Alura - "Alright, what's going to happen to me now?" - she glanced at Kara, who took step closer to Alex - "I'm sure there are... procedures, for unannounced surprises, like me."

"There are" - says Alura, nodding - "Kara will be assigned to taking care of you, to be your guide and translator during your stay on Krypton." - Alex can imagine her surprised expression, they are not locking her up? - "We trust you won't cause and problems." - Alex shakes her head, confirming Alura's assumption - "Very well, Kara you may take off Alex's cuffs." - hearing that Alex turns to Kara, stretching her hands to Kryptonian, who turns Alex's wrists up, pulling them closer. Then she enters a code, using keypad that appeared at Kara's touch. It's filled by symbols which Alex is unable to understand, but it seems Kara knows what she's doing, as the cuffs soon are taken off her wrists. The only sensation she's feeling right now is Kara's warm hand between Alex's, Kara's hand squeezing hers before she lets go and turns to guards behind her, giving them the cuffs. - "You know what we want from you, cooperation." - Alura's voice pulls Alex out of her thoughts - "What do you want?"

She inhales, thinking of her family back on Earth. They must be so worried - "I just want to go back home"

Alura nods - "Of course. I promise you, we will do everything in our power to help you. In the meantime, please listen to Kara's suggestions."

"I will." - there is no point in doing something against Kryptonians, for many things but especially that their generosity is her only way back home.

The family talks about something, but Alex can't understand it as they use their language, then she feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to Kara, who speaks - "Let's go. The Council's meeting is not finished yet, but you don't need to hear it. And, you have to rest." - Alex nods, she might've been unconscious barely a minutes ago, but she's still tired. With those thoughts she walks out of the room, following Kara.

***

They walked through many corridors, made of polished, light material, which reminds Alex of marble. She and Kara haven't said anything during their walk, there were no windows to look out through, just the same, monotone walls.

Finally Kara stopped and turned to one of the same looking doors, opening them and letting Alex walk in first.

The room is quite big, most of that space is taken by rounded bed. On the left from the entrance are another doors, but Alex doesn't know where they lead. The walls, like almost everything here, are in various shades of the sand colour and the wall in front of entrance is non existent. There is no wall separating the room from the balcony, but strangely wind doesn't enter. Wanting to find out how the place she's in looks like, she heads in that direction without second thoughts. When she reaches the boundary between the room and balcony she bumps into something, stopping her from walking any further.

There is a snort behind her and she turns, furrowing her brows. Kara still stands near the entrance and covers her mouth with a hand, cheeks becoming red - "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you." - she steps closer to Alex, waving her hand - "This is my room. Our room now." - she corrects, tugging at her sleeve - "Someone is going to bring a bed for you." - Alex turns her head to the left, to look at Kara, inhales and opens her mouth but soon closes it, looking away from the Kryptonian, nodding instead - "Hey, what is that?" - she puts hand on Alex's shoulder - "You've heard my mother. I'm here to help you, so if there is anything you want to share, to know, just ask."

Alex closes her eyes, the things she'd love to know, sadly she doesn't think Kara knows the answer to most the important of her questions, still there are things Kara can help her with - "All of it..." - she raises her left arm and presses the palm against some sort of barrier - "it's just-" - but she's cut off by Kara's voice

"Oh Rao!" - she exclaims and grabs Alex's forearm, pulls up her sleeve and looks at her wrist and Alex wonders... Rao is their sun, is it possible it's their deity too? - "Why you didn't tell me about this?"

"I-"

"Show me your other wrist." - when Alex does that, Kara gasps and to be fair, Alex doesn't know why she reacts this way, it's just irritated skin, of course it's not most comfortable, especially when she still had the cuffs on, but she had worse, much worse.

"It's okay, just a little bit of irritated skin, everything will be fine in few days." - she says, trying to calm Kara, who is looking at the reddened skin as if it is offending her, but when Alex finishes speaking, she looks up at her with accusing expression

"We are not barbarians!" - despite harsh tone, Kara's hands are soft and warm, and Alex wonders why she's noticing that. She swallows while Kara stares at her wrists, soothing the skin with her fingers. Oh god, has she mentioned how soft Kara's hands are? It seems like in the meantime Kara made some decision, as she turns her head in direction of the door and speaks - "Kelex!"

Alex follows her lead and soon enough sees a floating robot entering the room. She can feel her eyes widening. Of course humans are working on robots, but they are like kids, uncoordinated, with rapid motions and this one, this... Kelex is floating and moving so smoothly, Winn would have a field day here. God... Winn, J'onn, Maggie, her mom, they all have to be worried about her.

"Yes, lady Kara?" - it.. it speaks?! It's a good thing that Kara keeps her hold on Alex, because otherwise she'd fall down. What else they have?

"Kelex this is Alex" - while saying that Kara points at her. Is she being introduced to a robot? Then Kara turns more fully to her, allowing Alex to see slight traces of amusement visible on her face - "Alex this is our, my family's, robotic assistant Kelex"

She nods and waves at Kelex - "Hi" - how is she supposed to great him? Is this how all, or at least most of aliens feel when they arrive on Earth?

"Welcome lady Alex." - it says and stays still, waiting for orders

Looking at it Kara says - "Kelex I need you to apply something at her wrists."

It floats slightly closer, undoubtedly to execute Kara's command, but suddenly stops and tilt's its head to the side, reminding Alex of confused, uncertain puppy, not fluffy, metallic but still a puppy - "May I suggest a bath first, it'll be recommended for lady Alex in spite of all, but applying remedy now, would create a need to repeat the action after lady Alex's bath."

First, it's weird being addressed as lady Alex, secondly - "Does it say that I smell?"

"No!" - Kara turns back to her so fast that she gets hit in face by her hair, when she gets it out of her, slightly red, face she continues - "You do not smell, you smell nice, like really nice, I don't know what it is, but it surely suits you, not that I know you and should know what suits you or not, but it works and-" - that's when Kara seems to register what she's saying because her cheeks become even redder and she tilts her head down - "and I better shut up." - then she looks up, giving Alex her nervous smile - "You will feel better after a bath, Kelex will show you everything." - not waiting to finish the sentence, Kara swings her hand in front of some device, opening up the barrier and walking out on the balcony. Leaving Alex alone with Kelex

"Follow me lady Alex." - it says and turns, not waiting for Alex reaction.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

***

It turns out the second door lead to the bathroom. It's as big as her and Maggie's bedroom back on Earth. Most of the space is taken by huge bath, reminding Alex of the ones in Ancient Rome. The bath is already filled with something resembling water. She can't really know what it is, can she?

She lowers herself into the pleasantly warm water, in mere seconds it does wonder to her muscles. Of all places she could end, she crashed into a planet where instead of immediate prison she's welcomed by bath and personal guide?

Right... Kara. She feels comfortable in her presence since their first contact, she even starts to wonder if she's not too comfortable. Alex groans and sinks lower into water. She needs to finds a way back home, the sooner the better. Especially that her family has to be worried about her. The ship could support her and let survive few days in space, but not much more than that and she doesn't know how much time has passed since her disappearance from Earth. Her family could've buried Alex already and started living their lives again. She sighs and after a while hides under the water, exhaling.

***

Hearing the bathroom doors closing, Kara hides her face in her hands - "You smell nice? What where you thinking?" - she says to herself. Alex is probably scared, even if she doesn't show it, worried, disoriented, in unknown place and Kara tells her she smells nice? - "Rao..."

"Kara Zor-El."

She straightens her back and turns to it - "Yes, Kelex?"

"Lady Alex was instructed and is currently taking a bath." - she nods at the information, feeling her cheeks burning slightly more. It's not her fault that this alien is so pleasing for eyes. And, even if Aunt Astra said that Alex arrived armed, even if they don't know if what Alex says is true, Kara feels safe with her, she doesn't think that her bed's protective shield will be needed- "Is there something else I could do?"

"Can you find a bed for Alex. One is supposed to be transported here, but could you quicken the process?" - she looks at Kelex, wondering what Alex had to feel seeing it, she seemed surprised, overwhelmed even. How much more advanced they are than Earth? - "Alex will be exhausted after a bath and everything that happened to her recently."

Kelex bows his head - "Yes lady Kara, I will see to it immediately." - with saying that it moves out of the room. And Kara sighs in relief, even if Kelex is a robot, it knows her well enough to notice her nervousness, maybe even report it to the Council.

She turns to the balcony railing, leaning on it and again taking head into hands. Alex is her responsibility, if she wants to have any future at the Council, she needs to make sure it stays that way. Well, untill Alex will be able to go home.

Kara exhales loudly, she doesn't know why but the prospect unsettles her. She likes the woman already, seeing her go... she grimaces, not liking the idea, but this will happen, sooner or later.

Kara decides to stay longer on the balcony, looking out at the landscape, trying to get grip on herself, maybe this way she won't say anything embarrassing when Alex gets out of the bathroom. She sighs, knowing she will, but one can hope, right?

She returns to her room when Alex's bed is already placed and Kelex is applying the remedy on Alex's wrists, who, luckily for Kara, has her back turned toward Kara and doesn't see her stumbling at the sight of Alex's bare legs. Which... wow, that's not something Kara foreseen in her preparations to face her guest again. Not that there is something wrong with Alex's legs, no, they are nice and look smooth. But, but she can see them and like half of her thighs too. It's, Kryptonians don't do that near unknown people and Alex is an alien, unknown alien!

Kara closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm herself and just in time as Kelex finishes it's work - "Lady Kara" - it addresses her, causing Alex to turn her way - "the remedy is applied, I took lady Alex's measurements." - Alex frowns hearing that, but Kara understands, they can't have Alex walking in the same clothes every day for however long she's going to be there - "Is there anything more you need me for?"

"No, thank you Kelex. We will manage on our own now."

It bows to her - "Of course lady Kara" - and to Alex - "lady Alex" - before leaving the room and Kara alone with her guest. Guest who has her legs and arms naked, and discarded clothing parts are laying on the chair near Alex.

Kara is really trying very hard to not stare at her body parts, but Rao, it's not fair that humans, well... at least this human, is so appealing to eyes. She smiles, looking into Alex's eyes, hazel eyes - "So, how are you feeling?"

Alex smiles softly and moves one hand through her damp hair and Kara has to clench her jaw, why she has to be so attractive? - "It's still weird. It feels like just few hours passed since I woke up on Earth" - she shrugs - "now I'm here, not knowing why, if I'm going to be able to come back and how much time it's going to take, how much already passed." - Alex allows her hand to fall back to her side - "But I think you know that already." - and Kara nods, of course, it's obvious that Alex is worried about those things, if roles were reversed she'd be too - "And, right now? You were right, I need to rest."

Kara just nods again, because what else can she do? - "I understand, sleep well Alex."

"Thank you, Kara, for everything" - says Alex while getting comfortable and Kara walks to her bed, it's still too early for her to sleep, but she can use that time productively.

***

This is the second time she wakes up on this planet, first time in bed, which is improvement, also, bed is very comfy, as well as are the sheets, she already can imagine how picky she's going to be when she and Maggie will be buying their bed. She groans and hides head in the pillow. It seems like her actions are quite funny, as she hears a giggle somewhere above her

"Alex, it's time to wake up" - says the voice and causes Alex to open her eyes, just to see Kara's smiling face. Face that is dozen centimetres above her own, causing Alex to swallow and try to make more distance between them, to no avail, mattress and pillow precluding it.

"Kara?" - she says, her voice still hoarse from sleep

"Hey! You're awake! Good! Breakfast is waiting for us." - after saying that Kara straightens herself, what Alex uses and sits up

"Breakfast? It is morning already?" - she asks glancing at the sky, it looks the same as the last time she saw it and Kara nods - "Alright, I'll just get my clothes-"

"No!" - Kara blushes at her outburst - "I mean.. you can if you want, but Kelex prepared something for you, it's in the bathroom." - she points at the door before continuing - "So, do what you want and I'll just wait... here." - then Kara points at the bed and walks to it, sitting on it and sending one of those nice, encouraging smiles her way.

While standing up, Alex smiles back, walking to the bathroom. There is laying pile of mostly black materials. Alex walks to it and picks up the first one, revealing that it's a jacket. She puts it down and uses various devices to freshen herself up, then puts the clothes prepared by Kelex on.

They consists of a jacket, made of material similar to Kara's dress, stiffer, but not in uncomfortable way, allowing her free range of movement. Especially it's collar is stiff, ending a centimeter under Alex's jaw. The jacket is long sleeved and ends at her waist, unzipped reveals deep blue t-shirt underneath, tucked into black cargo like pants, which legs she tucked in black combat boots, that are reaching half of her calves. Alex decided to fasten the jacket's zipper, which is placed unsymmetrically more on the right side of her torso and then at the height of her breast it starts going to the middle, at least partially, leaving opening that spreads between her right breast to her left collarbone, making that part of shirt visible. She must admit, she's thankful to Kelex for making her mostly black clothes, instead of white she has seen on Kara, the blue is a nice touch too.

With a roll of her shoulders and deep breath, Alex comes back to the room, where Kara stands up and looks up and down her body. Alex swallows, shifting uncomfortably under Kara's gaze, hoping, hoping for what? That Kara is going to like how she looks in those clothes? It's ridiculous, why she cares about that?

But then Kara opens her mouth and Alex's train of thoughts just stops - "Wow, you look good." - then she blushes, trying to cover it by rubbing her nose.

Alex, as a response blushes too, wondering if Kara is flirting with her, because if so, it's been a long time since a girl, other than Maggie, complemented her in that way. She clears her throat - "Thank you. Can we go now?"

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course!" - saying that Kara starts walking and Alex quickly catches up with her - "You don't have to worry, our scientists collated the data about nutritional values your species needs, as well as any potential dangers, with what our planet has to offer." - Kara pauses and smiles at her, squeezing her biceps - "Everything prepared for you is perfectly safe."

"I- that's- thank you." - to be fair, Alex was thinking about that, but haven't got the chance to ask, between the trail, falling asleep and waking up today - "When have they done that?"

Kara responds, not letting go of her arm - "They had a lot of time, between you falling asleep yesterday afternoon and waking up today."

"I slept for that long?" - she asks while they enter the dinning room, which is not huge, the long table is standing in the middle, with chairs around it. Kara leads her to one on the very edge of the table and then sits in front of her. Food is already waiting for them and it looks delicious, but she doesn't know which dishes she can try.

Kara smiles, taking one of the plates and giving it to Alex - "All of those are safe for you." - then she picks up food for herself - "And yes, you slept that long, but don't worry, the portals are known of taking certain amount of energy from all objects and creatures coming through them."

That makes Alex's pause in half-bite, the portals are known of that? She swallows - "You know something about it?"

Kara's eyes widen - "I, well... Alex, I can't-"

"Kara, please." - Alex says, squeezing her hand. When the woman turns her head to the side and sighs, closing her eyes, Alex knows she got her

"Fine" - Kara closes her eyes again - "just... keep eating." - and Alex nods, it might be weird request but if it will get Kara to tell her something, she's not going to complain - "The portals like the one you described were built and used by Kryptonians for centuries, we were using it to travel to places controlled by us before the war."

Alex looks up from her food - "The war?"

Kara takes a sip of a drink before continuing - "Yes, ten years ago, there was a war on Krypton which resulted in great destruction."

"Ten years? But that means..."

Kara nods, playing with piece of food that reminds Alex of bread - "I was a child back then. It all started quite innocently, with a group of eco-terrorists bombing the buildings, trying to get attention, talking about changes that Rao was going through, that could, no, according to them, that would destroy our world."

Alex raises her finger, asking Kara to stop, having an observation to share - "You call bombing an innocent situation?"

Kara chuckles humorlessly - "Knowing what happened later, yes." - she shifts in her seat - "The group was named terrorists by our leaders for the attacks, while some people joined them. It became a real war quite soon, especially when part of original members of the group left them, noticing that most of them didn't care about Rao, wanting to rule over Krypton instead." - she pauses, taking another sip - "All kinds of weapons were used, till neither side could gain any advantage. Finally, the leaders of both groups decided to use their strongest weapons." - she moves her hand through hair - "Think of hundreds of nuclear weapons put into one missile. There were two of them. For some reason trajectory of both was changed, sending them in direction of Rao. We all thought it was over. The bad guys were punished, send to jails, Krypton was rebuilding itself, but the missiles crashed, blowing up near our sun, destabilising it and causing multiple sun storms that destroyed Krypton, killing most of us."

Kara is silent after that and Alex doesn't know what to do. What you tell person who, as a child, survived a war your world has never seen or imagined? She reaches out for Kara's hand, taking it in hers and squeezing - "God, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." - she says, squeezing Alex's hand back - "One of the results of the storms was sending many of our portals out in space. Though, all of them were deactivated and the High Council was, still is, very careful about activating them. I don't know why the one near Earth was active, or why it was there."

Alex nods, not letting go of Kara's hand - "That's alright, thank you for telling me. It couldn't have been easy for you."

Kara shrugs, smiling widely at Alex - "Just enjoy your meal." - after the last hand squeeze, she lets go of her hand. The sentence making Alex chuckle.

"Thanks."

They spend rest of the breakfast in comfortable silence. Alex must admit, food is very good, somehow very similar to ones on Earth, but still different. Alex noticed she had to eat less to be full, does that mean that their food is more satiating?

"Sooo..." - Kara starts when they sit at the table after finishing - "What do you think?" - she asks with a bright smile on her face and Alex can do nothing but respond with the one of her own

"It was really delicious." - she tries to sound as sincere as she can - "To be honest, I didn't think I'd like it that much, don't get me wrong, I like trying new food, but.." - she pauses, trying to find the right word

"It's still alien?"

Alex closes her eyes and let's out a chuckle - "Well, yes." - when she opens her eyes, she sees Kara, looking at her and nodding with understanding

"Oh I know, everytime I had to try new food on a planet I was visiting for the first time I was stressed." - Alex tilts her head to the side, listening with interest while Kara tucks strand of hair behind ear, looking down at her other hand, biting her lip - "I haven't told anyone, the locals always say you will like it, but the doubt is always here though, are they right? And if not, then what should you do?"

Alex shakes her head, the Kryptonian is way too cute - "Exactly."

"That's why I'm glad you enjoyed it." - she smiles - "I wouldn't want to deceive you."

Alex places her forearm on the table, between herself and the plate and leans on it - "I don't think you would ever intentionally deceive me" - seeing Kara blushing again while avoiding Alex's gaze, she realizes what and how she said it, swallowing she quickly adds - "or anyone else." - Alex looks away from Kara's face, at the red sun, feeling her cheeks growing hot. God, is she flirting with the woman? She has a fiancée! Wait... red sun? She licks her lips, turning her head back to Kara - "I was supposed to ask something, but I forgot to do so earlier."

Kara visibly perks hearing that, sitting straighter in her chair, leaning toward Alex - "Oh? Ask then!"

Alex smiles at Kara's eagerness - "When we met you pointed at the sun and called it Rao-"

She is cut off by Kara - "Yes, and again, I'm very sorry my mom and aunt did this to you, it wasn't fair." - and Alex sees it, sees that Kara is still upset about the situation.

Looking straight into Kara's eyes, she speaks with all of the confidence she has - "Hey, I'm not mad and even if I were..." - she reaches out to Kara, palm directed upwards for Kryptonian to take and she does so, placing her own hand on it, fingers touching Alex's wrist - "I wouldn't be mad at you." - she can feel Kara's fingers stroking her skin and without thinking she does the same.

Alex doesn't know how long they sit like that, looking at each other, caressing their wrists, but how could she care about time when she's looking into those beautiful blue eyes and small, tentative smile.

So no, she doesn't know how much time has passed when she hears someone speaking Kara's name and then a bunch of words she's not able to understand. Whatever it is though, or maybe the presence of someone else here, with them, causes Kara to jerk her hand away. Alex feels the loss immediately, but takes her hand away too, instinctively clenching it into fist, before relaxing and looking up at the newcomer.

It's a woman, probably in similar age as Kara. With dark blonde hair and steel eyes, which are highlighted by her light grey dress, on which she has white coat. And fine, Alex might stare a little, but it's clear now that all of those alien woman are beautiful, that's just simply a fact.

When she looks back at Kara, who is clenching her jaw, visibly upset about something, Alex notices that she stood up and quickly tries to do the same, after all she doesn't know what are the customs here, but before she can do that Kara speaks - "That won't be necessary Alex, keep sitting." - she says it with smile on her face and cheerfulness in her voice, but it feels forced to Alex. Nevertheless she listens to Kara and stays in her seat, it makes Kara's smile become slightly more real, then she continues, looking at Alex - "I want you to meet Jela Kem-Vul, she was a candidate to be your guide too." Alex nods to the woman in greeting, because what else she can do? Meanwhile Kara introduces Alex to Jela or that's what she thinks Kara is doing, she furrows her brows, wouldn't it be easier to teach her their language, instead of having Kara work not only as her guide but also translator? She'd have to ask about that too.

After, what Alex thinks was, an introduction, Kara and Jela kept talking. At the beginning she was listening to them in hopes of getting familiar with how kryptonian words sound, but, just like previously, it gets her nowhere. Alex lets out a silent sigh and leans on her right hand, watching Kara. Her shoulders are tense, whole posture stiffer than during a meeting with the High Council, the forced smile still on her face. Alex reaches out and takes a glass, sipping the slightly sweet liquid from it, what the hell is going on? If she could understand them...

The talk lasts a few more minutes, then Kara turns back to Alex, asking - "Are you ready to go?"

She grips edge of the table, getting up - "Of course, lead the way." - she nods to Jela and leaves the room right after Kara.

***

Soon enough they find themselves in the corridor, Kara kept walking, wanting to be as far from this room as they could. Also, she had to take Alex to medical center and the sooner they get there the better. It's not like she's _running_ away, that would be ridiculous, it's just Jela after all. Kara nods to herself, liking the explanation, it's not like there is other explanation, as there were no other factors that could influence her decision to leave dinning room when they did. Yes. That's the absolute truth.

Lost in thoughts, she doesn't hear Alex, who is trying to get her attention, until she does - "Kara!" - says Alex, almost shouts, startling Kara a bit, before she stops and turns her head to face the Human - "Are you alright?"

Kara frowns hearing the question, is she.. alright? Why wouldn't she be? There is no reason for her to not be fine - "Yes, of course. Why are you asking?"

She sees Alex shrugging - "You just led us out of the room at the first opportunity." - she pauses, looking away for a while - "And you acted differently too. You were... more tense." - Kara frowns even more, Alex noticed? - "Look, I don't know what is normal for you, or what are the relationships between your species. What is your relationship with Jela." - saying that Alex looks into Kara's eyes - "But I was serous earlier, I'm willing to fully follow your advice and lead. So tell me. Should I stay away from her? Has she done something to you?"

Kara can feel her jaw clenching, the answer is no, Jela done absolutely nothing to provoke her. Maybe beside interrupting her and Alex, but the dinner room is available for everyone, no matter the time. Still... holding Alex's hand like that was enjoyable, even if Kryptonian customs are not in it's favour.

"She hadn't." - she shakes her head - "And Alex... even if I don't feel like talking to someone, you have every right to do so. You are not a prisoner."

Alex nods, visibly deep in thoughts, before looking back at Kara - "So if I wanted to go back there and talk to Jela, I could?"

"Yes." - it's the only word Kara is able to get out through her gritted teeth and sinking feeling in her stomach. She has to admit to not liking amount of attention Alex pays to Jela since their meeting in the dinning room.

Alex hums - "That's good to know. Of course I'd still need you" - Kara breathes in, hearing those words, while Alex continues - "to translate, it's not like many of you know my language, or I yours" - Kara tries very hard to not show disappointment on her face - "Hey, Kara, I have been wondering, wouldn't it be easier if I was taught your language?"

Kara nods - "Yes, yes, it would be, but there are procedures.." - she hears Alex chuckle and mumbled word: procedures - "and according to them, you're a threat."

Alex frowns - "If I'm a threat, then why they let me go with you? Live with you?"

She lowers her head, closing eyes and breathing in, ignoring Alex's questions for now - "Since the destabilising of Rao, we are trying to rebuild our strength, but it will take us more time, years." - she shakes her head before looking up at the Human again - "We are hiding, most of the races in the galaxy don't know any of us survived and we would like to keep it that way, as long as possible."

"I can understand that, but what does it have with me learning your language?" - asks Alex

"Kryptonese." - when Alex sends her questioning look, she clarifies - "Kryptonese, is how you can call my language."

"Ohhh!" - Alex exclaims, making Kara smile, it's not her fault she finds this human cute, right? - "It makes sense."

"Glad you approve." - she says, teasing her companion - "We, of course, could teach you Kryptonese, then let you go back on Earth and maybe, maybe nothing would happen. But there are many aliens on your planet Alex and Kryptonese is one of intergalactic languages, well... at least it was. I doubt someone is using it now. What's the point of using language of dead species?" - she sighs, rubbing her forehead, while Alex looks at her with unhidden curiosity - "So there is a slim chance you'd use it to talk to one of them, while you shouldn't be able to, as Kryptonians had made no attempts to reach out to Humans."

Alex's eyes shimmer, as if every piece of the puzzle is falling into it's place, revealing the solution - "And if I'd know the language, it could alarm them that something is wrong. That you're not as extinct" - both of them wince at the word - "as you made everyone believe and if you had enemies, they'd gladly use this situation to get the upper hand." - Alex nods, accepting the reasoning - "Yes, yes, it makes sense."

Kara smiles and starts walking, turning back to speak - "Come on, there is somewhere we need to be."

Alex once again catches up to her - "We do?" - Kara just nods, still smiling - "Where?"

"The lab."

***

Alex sits on the bed, resembling ones in the hospitals back on Earth, just in her blue t-shirt and can feel herself pouting, Kara's amused expression just proves that - "When you said we are going to the lab, I didn't think it would include probing me so much."

Kara chuckles, stepping closer as the doctor is on other side of Alex - "I told you this is necessary, we don't know how your stay here is going to affect you, we never had humans on Krypton."

Alex hums, speaking while watching few probes, smaller than nail going up her arm - "Yes, you have mentioned something like that before." - when she looks up, Kara is squinting her eyes as a response, that's when the probes fly away from her arm, straight into box held by doctor, this is really fascinating. She should ask about them

"Alex! This is serious! We need to monitor your life functions to ensure your safety!"

She furrows her brows - "Monitor? It means that..."

"Yes. You have scheduled check ups for every day."

"Kara!"

"No." - it's said in stern, determined tone. Standing tall, Kara has her hands on hips, if Alex ever thought that Kara won't manage as a member of High Council (she never did), now, now she'd be convinced - "Don't. This is your health we're talking about, your life." - she pauses - "We don't know how long you're going to be here. Our engineers are working on creating technology as close as possible to the one on your ship, in order to replace damaged parts."

"Even those can't lead back to Krypton?"

Kara shakes her head - "No, there can be no risks of us being discovered."

Alex reaches out and lightly touches Kara's arm - "Hey, I get that. I can wait however long I have to, the company is nice" - she shrugs, looking around the lab - "Even if you took me to your lab, for some tests."

"Some tests? Alex! I just explained why-"

She raises her hand stopping Kara - "Kara, Kara I know. I do." - she pauses, moving hand through her hair - "It's just... on Earth there is this belief, that when aliens kidnap humans they do so to experiment on us."

It's Kara's turn to furrow her brows, worry evident in her eyes - "Do they?"

"What?" - she pauses, not understanding what Kara means - "Oh, do they... No. I haven't heard about such case." - she turns, letting her legs fall towards the floor - "but you must know that relatively not many humans know about existence of aliens, especially about them being on Earth."

"Why?"

Alex sighs - "We have a long history of killing each other because of different skin colour, beliefs and more, and it's all within one species. Imagine what we would do to a different one."

Kara nods and moves next to Alex, leaning on the bed - "Why do you know about them, us?"

She puts on the jacket, zipping it up before speaking - "As I said I work for military organization which job is protecting Earth. It is called the DEO - Department of Extranormal Operations. We monitor alien life on our planet and fight against anyone who means to cause it harm. No matter who, alien invaders or human terrorist groups who use alien technology." - she grins - "You know, things that are extranormal for average human."

Kara hums, slightly nodding again - "So Kelex made a right choice..." - she says absently

"What?"

Kara turns her head to Alex, eyes widening slightly as if forgetting she's not alone here - "Oh! Well... You see, before the war colours were very important to our society."

Alex keeps sitting at the bed, leaning forward, turning to Kara, full attention on her - "They aren't anymore?"

Scrunching her nose, a sight that Alex finds unfairly adorable, Kara responds - "No, we had limited resources for a long time, no one cared who was wearing what." - she makes a short pause, it's clear to Alex that she is thinking about something - "I'm not even sure if the children are learning that now." - Kara reaches out, touching Alex's jacket, part that covers her stomach, delicately - "Still, before the war, black was associated with military."

"Oh!" - she can feel her eyebrows rising - "But during the... trail I said I'm part of organisation that protects Earth."

Kara nods, not taking her hand away, false seriousness showing in her face - "Yes, but you could've been part of some private organization."

"Riiight." - Alex shakes her head - "And what other colours mean?" - she looks at Kara - "Like, white or blue for example?" - if she'd have to be honest, she'd say she's more interested in blue and it's not because both of them are wearing that.

Kara takes her hand away at the question, licking her lips before responding - "White was associated with judiciary. And blue..." - Kara's gaze falls to Alex's shirt for a while, then she looks away - "was connected to House of El."

Alex furrows her brows - "House of El?" - she says, making unnecessary breaks between words - "Is it your..." - she trails off, not finishing, but it's clear what she's asking

Kara nods - "Yes. We were one of the most influential Houses, maybe still are."

They grow silent after that, standing, sitting in Alex's case, next to each other, utill a thought comes to Alex's mind - "Then one could say you're an equivalent of a princess?"

Kara turns head in her direction so fast that Alex actually becames worried if she didn't hurt herself, her cheeks are a little bit more redder than seconds before - "What? That's ridiculous. No!" - she stops and then adds under her breath - "Silly human." - while Alex is not convinced, she can't help but laugh at the last part and she notices that Kara is smiling too.

Once she calms down she continues to ask questions, it looks like it will be occurring trend during Alex's stay here - "What does it mean for me?" - when Kara doesn't respond right away and is not even looking at her, Alex decides to clarify - "The fact I wear blue too. Does it mean anything?"

Kara becomes even redder and lowers her head, as a result hiding face behind hair that now fall in front of it - "It has, had, several explanations." - she clears her throat and moves hair out of face - "But in this situation it means you're under our protection. Well... it would mean that before, still... many of us remember it, so maybe it does?" - she exhales - "It's really hard to say. Some factions want to go back to how our society worked before, others want to change it."

Alex nods and puts a hand on Kara's shoulder in reassurance, just like Kara did for her the day before - "I understand, it's the same on Earth."

Kara hums but before she has the chance to say something more the doctor comes in, saying something in Kryptonese. Alex sits, waiting for her and Kara to stop talking, so Kara could tell her and finally it happens

"The doctor says everything is normal and as it should be." - Kara says with bright smile - "But she doesn't know if prolonged exposure to something on our planet won't cause changes. And that's why you will have daily check-ups. It's so good you willingly and so optimistically agreed to them Alex."

And, since there is not much she can do, Alex groans, rolling her eyes, but smiling back at Kara, wondering what she got herself into?

***

It's has been two weeks since she crashed into surface of Krypton. It was the only time she was outside, or alone until now. Well... she's still not outside but Kara has some important meeting Alex is not allowed to take part in, not that it's surprising. She's sure she is still seen as a threat and even if not, why would she have access to confidential meeting while not many Kryptonians have it? It wouldn't make sense. As a result she is here, alone, on a balcony of Kara's room, after Kara graciously lowered the barrier so Alex could look out at the city.

And to be honest, if Kara haven't told her there was a war and big part of her planet was destroyed, Alex would've never guessed that, based on the views she gets. There are dozens of skyscrapers, higher than anything she had seen in National City, a lot higher, sun glistens in their windows and barriers, giving them reddish glow. It looks truly beautiful.

During those two weeks she and Kara got used to eachother, more comfortable in presence of the other. Their touches became longer, they started hugging, it's more often than not, an one-arm hug, the proper ones still a rareness between them. All of those things happen when they are alone, but as soon as someone is spotted by Kara, she takes her hands off Alex, just like that first time with Jela. Kara keeps standing close then, sometimes Alex thinks it's inappropriately close in their culture, considering expressions of other Kryptonians, but it brings her comfort, having someone she knows and trusts. And it might be strange, she knows the woman for two weeks, but it feels like they know each other longer. For a few days now Alex is sure, if it ever came down to that, she'd be ready to risk her life to protect Kara.

She sighs, moving hand through hair. Right, Kara. For few days now she started noticing that whatever is growing between them is becoming something more than forced by fate companions, or even friends. She's feeling just like at the beginning of her knowing Maggie. Which is bad, it's not like she is going to stay on Krypton... and she has a fiancée! There is no way she could... she would... Maybe something on this planet is affecting her after all?

"Alex?" - Kara's voice echoes through the room, reaching the balcony and interrupting her train of thought

"I'm here!" - Alex says and turns towards the room - "How was the meeting?" - she asks as soon as Kara walks out at the balcony, the question making her bright smile even bigger

"It was good. The Council made few decisions." - Kara responds without elaborating, smile still visible as well as that mischievous glint in her eyes that Alex learned to detect during those last two weeks. She's standing next to Alex, their arms almost touching, while she's leaning on railing of the balcony, looking at the city just like Alex, who crosses hands over chest and hums in acknowledgement of Kara's words, was doing not too long ago.

They stand like that, in silence for several long moments during which Alex appreciates the way the sun shines in Kara's hair, well until she realizes what she is doing, after what she turns head away and swallows, knowing she needs to get a grip on herself.

Soon after that Kara straightens, turning her whole body towards Alex - "Do you want to go for a walk?" - she finishes, head tilted looking like adorable puppy

"A walk? That's how you call trip to the lab now?" - asks Alex, raising one eyebrow.

Kara shakes head slightly, smile once more appearing on her face - "No. I told you the Council made some decisions."

Alex interrupts her - "You mean..."

"Yes. You don't have to go to the appointments as often as you did those last weeks, but you will have one every five days." - Alex groans hearing that and wants to start arguing but Kara raises hand, silencing her - "That's the amount of days that Council agreed on, they almost decided on three days between meetings." - she whispers the last part as if it is some big secret

Alex blinks at that, it means that Kara remembered Alex's displeasure to being examined every day, the support she gets from the woman makes her emotional. It's not like the procedure hurts, but all the doctors in there... alright, she was examined by just one Kryptonian, Tella Qim-Gen, as Kara told her, but most of the doctors there, she felt like test object, which she objectively is, still, she hopes she doesn't look at the aliens that end up in her lab at the DEO, the way the doctors look at her. It made her extremely uncomfortable, even with Kara next to her.

Yesterday, Tella informed her (through Kara) that there are slight changes, which result in Alex sleeping longer than she did on Earth. According to doctor it's not life threating, but she will continue to monitor the situation.

Alex finally finds her voice and swallows - "That's... thank you." - making her voice as sincere as possible, trying to show Kara, who still smiles at her, how thankful she really is. Now, if the walk is not a new code name for check up, it means the literal walk, through the building's corridors as she is not allowed to leave. Kara explained to her the reasons, or repeated them. Everything is about Kryptonians not being discovered and they believe the safest way is to limit amount of informations that get to Alex. And she has to say it makes sense, but doesn't mean it's not frustrating for her. She doesn't feel like walking for hours, through the corridors she now knows very well, but Kara did so much for her, the least she can do is to entertain her guide with the walk. She straightens, pulling the rim of her jacket down - "So, you said something about the walk?"

Alex isn't sure if it's possible but Kara brightens even more, almost vibrating with excitement - "Yes, let's go!" - she says and grabs Alex's hand, pulling her to the exit, making Alex smile and shake her head at the woman's adorableness.

***

It isn't like Kara haven't noticed that Alex isn't too fond on walking through the building, she can't blame her. Being confined to one place, even this big, can be tiring, especially after being trapped in small ship, even if Alex said multiple times that everything, from falling into portal to crashing into Krypton, seemed like few minutes at max. Still, Kara can understand that. She was in similar predicament when Rao was destabilised. Their scientists had several weeks before the deadly radiation wave reached Krypton. During that time they built as many pods as they were able to. The pods were placed deep under the ground and put Kryptonians to sleep, what allowed them to survive. Kara doesn't know if this happened to others too, but her pod woke her up, just for few short minutes, that felt like eternity back then, surrounded by silence and darkness, unsure if she's going to fall asleep again or die. In the end she, just like everyone else, woke up year after destabilising of Rao. The High Council send several patrols on the surface, to check if it was habitable, gather samples. And finally, after next few months and new buildings standing, all of them came back to living on the surface and rebuilding. Kara has to admit, they accomplished a lot in last eight years. Back then most of the planet looked like the desert Alex crashed into, thank Rao it changed. Kryptonians aren't able to live in such conditions, unlike Ralians, whose planet is one big desert.

Still, Alex is going to like the surprise, at least Kara hopes so. She's a little bit worried about that... Kara shakes her head. No, Alex will like it! She has to!

Right?

They are finally reaching the turn that Alex wasn't allowed to take till today and Kara moves behind Alex, her right hand tracing a path from Alex's right shoulder, through her back to left hand, which Kara grabs and pulls towards the door at the end of the corridor. Alex's eyes grow wide, she knows very well where they lead, but she doesn't fight Kara, just follows her, confused, while the Kryptonian enjoys feeling of human's hand in hers. It's truly amazing how fast Alex started to trust her and it makes her very happy, as well as the fact that she feels relaxed and free to be herself around Kara, despite the circumstances.

Once they reach the door Kara stops and turns to Alex - "Close your eyes"

Alex furrows her brows - "Won't I need my sight to know where I'm going? Or at least to not fall down?"

As the answer Kara chuckles and shakes her head putting both hands on Alex's shoulders - "Silly human. I won't let you fall or get hurt." - she squeezes the shoulders - "C'mon Alex, it will be fun, trust me."

All Alex does is looking up, sighing then looking back at Kara - "Yeah, yeah, I do. Lead the way." - saying that she closes her eyes and Kara has to try very hard not to squeal from happiness.

"Do not look!"

Kara can hear another sigh - "I won't, promise." - hearing that she takes Alex hand in hers and carefully makes Alex follow her. Soon enough, with few not-so-close calls, they reach the place.

It's a garden, available only to inhabitants of the tower the House of El, among other Houses, is living in. There are no unique plants Kara used to see in the garden next to her childhood home, before the war. No exotic species from another planets, sometimes from the other side of the galaxy, nor endangered species, or the extinct ones that survived only in gardens of the Houses. Now they all are gone, as well as many local plants. Kara rubs her nose. This just shows how fast things can change.

Allowing her hand to fall down she turns to Alex, who still has her eyes closed and is smiling softly. She smiles in a response too - "Hey, Alex..." - she says quietly, almost whispering, not wanting to break the atmosphere of this place - "you can open your eyes now."

This is exactly what Alex does while Kara steps aside to let her look around. And that's another thing Alex does, just for several seconds before Kara ends being hugged by the human. And it's not the kind of hug they shared for those last days. No. It's a full hug, with their chest touching, Alex's right hand circling above Kara's left shoulder to rest on the nape of her neck and left pressing their bodies closer together by being placed under her shoulder blades, while Alex's chin rests on Kara's right shoulder, her lips pressed right under Kara's ear, on purpose or accident, she doesn't know. But this, this, oh Rao, Alex has no idea what that kind of embrace means on Krypton, especially when lips... Rao... when they are where Alex placed hers. Kara is aware of her muscles tensing at first and cheeks growing hot as she forces herself to relax and reciporate the embrace, without the lips part, of course. After all, this hug doesn't mean anything, Alex is just thankful for the surprise. Still, it doesn't mean that this knowledge stops her heart from skipping a beat or Kara wanting Alex to maybe consider staying on Krypton, with her. Kara pulls Alex slightly closer and she swears it's her body betraying her once again. She knows Alex is engaged, she shouldn't have those thoughts or reactions. There is no reason why Alex would want to stay on some distant, alien, destroyed by war planet while she has family and friends waiting for her on Earth. Kara squeezes Alex for the last time before letting her hands fall and taking a step back.

"I... thank you" - says Alex, her head is slightly lowered but eyes keep looking straight at Kara - "and I'm sorry for.." - she scratches back of her neck - "basically jumping on you. I'm just..."

"Hey, it's okay." - she interrupts, puting hand on Alex's shoulder - "I know it's a hard time for you." - and rubs it in soothing manner -"And you don't see me complaining." - she says and instantly regrets it. What she was just thinking about? Maybe about Alex having a fiancée back on Earth? Kara wants to slap herself but smiles reassuringly at the Human who is looking at her with slightly widened eyes

After few seconds Alex gives her a half-smile in return and turns away to properly look at the garden - "This place is beautiful" - she says in, what Kara thinks is, awe while walking closer to one of the bushes - "Blue leaves, I expected your world to be different, but blue leaves?" - her last words obtain questioning tone, then she shakes her head, glancing at Kara before looking back at the plants - "It shouldn't be so surprising, it's logical that organisms developed abilities and appearance most suitable to conditions." - she stops speaking, looking around while walking in circles, making Kara worry she's going to fall - "We knew that this-" - she points at leaves - "is a possibility on a planet orbiting red sun." - she finally stops circling around - "But knowing and seeing are two different things."

Throughout all of this Kara was unable to say a word, enwrapped in Alex, her movements, expression, words, that spark in her eyes. All of this causing involuntary smile appear on her face. In the future Kara will recognise it as the moment she subconsciously knew she has to do what's in her power to make Alex stay on Krypton, despite what she was telling herself at the time.

"And how does it look like on Earth?" - she asks, wanting Alex to keep talking, with the passion that is basically flowing from her.

Alex turns fully to her, taking few steps forward, still too far - "Well, for starters our sun is yellow."

Kara, while walking closer to Alex, raises her eyebrows, feigning surprise - "Oh?" - she of course knows that, it's one of the first things she read when Alex fell asleep that first night. Unfortunately many of Krypton's archives were destroyed and irreversibly lost, at least for now. - "What else?" - she asks, standing next to the Human

Alex smirks at her, she too knows that Kara is doing it just only for Alex's entertainment - "Our plants, at least most of them, are green."

Kara raises hand to cover her open mouth, letting out the most fake - "Oh!" - she ever did - "No way!"

Alex playfully pushes Kara away while laughing - "Yes!" - when she calms down she looks at Kara, slightly shaking her head - "You goober" - she says softly

The only thing Kara can do is smile back and bite her tongue to prevent saying that she is Alex's goober. When she finally takes control over her mouth she notices that Alex seems... Kara can't exactly decide, maybe sadder? For sure she's more distant than dozen seconds ago - "Alex?" - she says, trying to not startle her, trying to figure out what this is about. She thought that getting out of the building will be a good surprise. Was she wrong?

"Oh?" - Alex glances down then back at Kara - "I'm sorry, I think the fact that I'm on different planet just got to me" - she places her hand on Kara's biceps, stopping her from saying anything - "I, of course, knew this, but..." - she scratches back of her neck, the other hand still on it's place on Kara - "Your species looks just like us and you know English. Your city, infrastructure and everything is much more modern than anything we have, even despite the war, but it's still very similar to things on Earth, as for the sky and Rao? While being indoors I haven't seen them that often... but here?" - She takes few steps away, her back turned to Kara, before she turns back - "Those plants, how they look with red surface of your planet, the sun, sky, it all together. It just really sinks in."

Kara swallows, nodding - "Is... is it a good thing?"

"I don't-" - Alex clenches her jaw and fists to unclench them seconds later - "Yes, yes, I think so. I need to fully understand my position in order to find the solution, right?"

She glances hopefully at Kara, who just nods again and starts playing with sleeve, before walking closer to Alex and laying right hand on her shoulder - "Don't worry, we will send you back home. This is what you want, right?"

Kara can see Alex swallow before locking eyes with the human, holding her gaze for long seconds - "I'm not sure."

***

Alex remembers Kara smiling, but trying to hide it by looking at the sky and asking about other differences between Krypton and Earth. Kara was most intrigued by birds and flying insects, neither of those exist here. That information lead to Alex asking how Kryptonians came up with air transport, having no examples that it's possible. Kara told her that their earlier ships, due to water properties, were required to have two wings, according to Kara's description and paintings shown to Alex later, those wings were very similar to first human airplanes wings, they were installed to the ship's side at angle so most of them were underwater. Someone decided to check if it would work in the air and it did. Good for Kryptonians too as their seas became toxic decades later and been, still are, able to damage ships.

Their talk continued on the way back to their room, where Kara asked her to describe some of the birds which she then painted (painted! just like she painted those ships!). Apparently kids on Krypton had multiple art and sort of PE classes to choose from before they were starting their proper education, in Kara's case, judicial.

But that was three weeks ago, now she's in the bath, floating, while Kara is on yet another meeting. It's been a little more than a month since landing on Krypton and she has no information about her ship aside that it's being worked on.

Kara... they haven't spoken about Alex's feelings about going back to Earth, her uncertainty, where it comes from, because, let's be honest, it's not normal reaction to being alone, who knows how far from one's home planet. Alex can't help it, every time she thinks about Earth she doesn't feel just happiness at seeing her mother, J'onn, other friends and Maggie again, she's sad, almost feeling the physical pain at the thought of leaving Kara. And that pain exceeds all other emotions connected to leaving Krypton, all of it after a month!

A month... now her family has to think she is dead, they had to bury empty coffin in her name, she probably got post-mortem promotion, military decoration or two. They came, at least partially, to terms with Alex being gone. Should she go back now and destroy it? Reopen those wounds they all have that are connected to her name? Or maybe... just maybe she should let them live and stay on Krypton?

With... Kara?

She dives, letting water close above her. What stupid thoughts, even if she decides to stay, if they let her stay, what are the chances that Kara would be interested in her? Lost human that needs to have medical examination every few days, needs to be careful what she eats, can't walk anywhere alone and communicate with anyone but three people and a robot. Kara is practically a princess – daughter of a member, maybe leader of High Council, who is going to inherit her mother's position? Alex has no idea how dating looks like on Krypton, but there is no way Kara doesn't have a queue of suitors willing to fight for her.

Alex exhales, bubbles created that way going upwards and knowing that all those thoughts make no sense. Her only option is going back home, hoping that Kryptonians are not going to want to wipe her memory, she wonders if her promising that she'd keep her mouth shut about Krypton would help... This place and... and Kara, are too amazing to forget.

Then Alex feels hands wrapping themselves around her arm pulling her upwards. She uses the momentum and basically jumps out of the bath, launching herself at whoever grabbed her, pinning them to the floor, left fist ready to strike.

That's when her mind connects the dots. Blond hair, blue eyes, woman with shocked expression on her face. Alex blinks, lowering the fist - "Kara?" - she gets up, reaching out and helps Kara up - "What are you-" - she stops, looking at Kara, her widened eyes that seem to be unable to focus on one place for too long, mouth opening and closing as she's trying to say something, and her, now partially wet clothes - "I'm sorry, I drenched you, I-" - once more Alex stops talking. Yes, Kara's clothes are wet, because she is wet and she sat on Kara, and she is naked, standing in front of... oh God. Alex can feel her cheeks burning, fingers twitching before she crosses hands over chest, trying to cover herself, her clothes are on other side of the bath - "Em.. Kara, could you..." - she licks her lips - "could you give me a moment?"

The question seems to break her free from stupor. With red cheeks, Kara blinks several times, then closes eyes, opening them when her gaze can be directed at her feet - "I'm sorry, yes, I just..." - she shakes her head, pointing at the door with finger - "I'll, I'll let you-" - Kara performs unspecified hand movement in Alex direction, then nods - "Yes." - with that she turns and walks out the bathroom, leaving Alex alone.

She walks to the other side of the bath and gets dressed, before taking few shaky breaths, then she too walks out the bathroom, few minutes after Kara.

Kara who changed into dry clothes and starts speaking as soon as she notices Alex - "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were in the bath at the beginning, really." - one of Kara's hands grips the fingers of the other so hard that they are turning white - "Then I saw the bubbles and you haven't been resurfacing and I got scared that you..." - she swallows visibly and looks down at her feet - "I apologise for intruding like that, I should have made sure you were not there" - Alex furrows her eyebrows at the formal tone, taking cautious step closer, as if she was approaching scared, injured and wild animal. To be honest, Alex isn't sure why Kara is reacting to the whole situation that hard - "or if you really were in danger."

Alex is now close enough to put her left hand on Kara's shoulder, what she does, startling the Kryptonian - "Hey" - says Alex, in as soothing voice as she can - "that's okay, nothing bad happened. To be fair I should be thanking you." - hearing that, Kara looks up, surprised - "You thought something wrong was happening and you decided to help. If the danger was real you would have saved my life." - Kara's cheeks grow slightly red and she looks back down, away from Alex's face again, while the human takes her hand away - "As for you seeing me naked..." - Kara stiffens, her cheeks becoming even redder while she's biting her lip, still looking down - "It's okay, it happens between roommates." - her words doesn't seem to have any effect at clearly embarrassed woman - "Kara? It's really fine." - still no response, especially not the kind Alex is waiting for. She doesn't know why exactly, but she has to get to bottom of this - "Hey, why are you so moved by this little accident?"

Kara looks up at her, opens her mouth, then looks back down, cheeks reddening even further. She lick her lips several times before speaking - "Revealing so much of one's body outside of certain situations is frowned upon."

Alex nods, of course, it seems like reasonable... well... reason for Kara reacting like that. She then freezes, remembering Kara's night gowns, all Kryptonians' clothes, it's her turn to be nervous, but if it's true Kara would have told her, right? - "Have I been unintentionally, I don't know... offending you every single day when we were getting ready to sleep?"

Kara moves her hand through hair, glancing down - "Well, technically, yes." - Alex opens her mouth, wanting to ask Kara, why then she allowed that, but she doesn't have that chance as Kara continues speaking - "But you were on unknown world, between unknown people. You were scared, out of your comfort zone." - and here it is, Kara getting her fierceness back, it brings a smile to Alex's face - "The least thing I could do was to let you-" - she pauses, looking down and up Alex's body, Alex isn't even sure if she's aware she's doing that. Still, it brings heat to Alex's face - "let you be comfortable in your sleep."

She's breathing noticeably heavier, when she focuses her gaze on Kara's eyes and takes step closer - "And have you enjoyed the view?" - wow, Alex even surprised herself, from where are those words coming? Why she said them?

When Kara's eyes widen and she takes step back, Alex wishes she could have her gun, so she could shoot herself and spare Kara the need to look after her.

After two steps back Kara stops, licking lips and looking Alex up and down again, before glancing into Alex's eyes and then looking away quickly - "I- I did." - Kara finally admits, cheeks becoming redder while Alex can feel her heart stop, but in strangely pleasurable way - "Sorry, I need to-" - she points at the door and walks out

"Kara?" - Alex calls after the Kryptonian, who despite that doesn't stop, leaving Alex alone, looking at the door that closed after Kara.

***

It's been several hours since Kara left and Alex hasn't left the room, nor her place on Kara's bed on which she sat not long after Kara walked out.

With head in her hands, she can't stop thinking about the conversation, what it could mean, what it does mean for her. Because, because Kara admitted to thinking that Alex is attractive, so it could mean that she is attracted to Alex, right? And if it does, maybe, just maybe Alex has a chance? But... what does it mean to going back to Earth? She already was undecided when there was no way in hell Kara could ever consider it... consider them.

Alex scratches her head.

Even if Kara finds her attractive, it doesn't mean she would like to be with Alex, her mind is just jumping to conclusions. Usually, when she's working in the lab it helps, but not today.

And Maggie... her heart aches at the thought of her fiancée, but it feels like it's dimmed, like when person you love went away some time ago and you got used to them being gone. God, what kind of person it makes her?

If she decides to stay and if Kara would, for some unbelievable reason, want to be with her... she'd have to find a way to speak to Maggie first. That would be right thing to do, right? But, if she stays on Krypton, then she'd have to hide just like they do, so no contacting Maggie.

She sighs and groans into her hands, when her life became some cheap space soap opera?

"Hey" - she hears Kara's voice and her head snaps up, allowing her to see Kara slowly walking into room, door closing behind her. Alex stands up and they meet halfway.

"I'm sorry for what I said." - Alex quickly looks around the room, before looking back at Kara's face - "I don't know why I-"

"No!" - Kara cuts her off - "I'm the one who should be apologizing." - Alex can feel herself frowning at that, she is the one who asked the uncomfortable question, not Kara - "I've been..." - Kara shakes her head, visibly mad at herself - "observing your not covered by anything body parts, without your permission for-" - Kara stops talking, clenching her jaw - "for some time now" - she finishes and looks at Alex's face - "and I'm sorry for that."

Alex scans Kara's face, she's clearly ashamed, some part of Alex wonders if it's because of what she was doing, or because she was (in a way) caught. She won't ask that, it would just make Kara feel more guilty - "That's..." - she pauses, placing hands on hips, not knowing what she should actually say - "I appreciate your apologies. But people on Earth's beaches saw more of my body than you and Kara... I don't mind you looking." - where the hell her filter went today? Kara's only reaction to Alex's words is a surprised expression, then nod, after which she gets lost in thoughts, so Alex stays silent, not wanting to say something more inappropriate.

Finally Kara nods again and looks at Alex - "I- I feel like I should explain myself"

"Kara..." - Alex tries to stop her, in her eyes there is really no reason for it

"No, please." - says Kara with raised hand - "The thing is... you fascinate me. And not just only in how you look..." - she trails off and takes a breath - "but also your behaviour, experiences you have, your thoughts, point of view..." - Kara licks her lips giving Alex, whose heart is beating rapidly, a quick nervous smile - "I want to learn more about you and not because of you being representative of your race, no." - that nervous smile again - "I want to learn about you, just you, because of who you are, Alex Danvers." - and this time Alex's heart stops, or it beats that fast she can't feel it anymore, who knows? - "Because I-" - Kara takes deep breath once more, taking step closer to Alex, placing her hands on Alex's forearms - "Because I like you." - and there it is, the emphasis on like, just like humans do on first dates or before it, the meaning as bright as the sun.

They stay like that for... actually Alex isn't sure for how long, the only thing she is aware of is her mind still trying to wrap itself around all new information, well that and the desire to kiss Kara. Who might feel the similar need, if her looking at Alex's lips and leaning closer is any indicator.

But the moment is broken when Kara suddenly stops, shakes her head, squeezing Alex's forearms, glancing at her lips for the last time before speaking - "There is one more thing you have to know about." - Alex still says nothing, deciding to look questioningly, making Kara duck her head, she is visibly apologetic - "You see, I came back to the room and entered bathroom because I was supposed to ask you something." - Kara pauses, playing with her sleeves - "But now it doesn't matter, I mean... I had to give the answer before coming back here and I agreed in your name."

To say she's confused would be too little, Alex has no idea what Kara is talking about, but.. since her arrival Kara was only helpful, so it can't be terrible, still... - "In my name? To what?"

Kara looks up at her, swallowing and then smiling - "We are having dinner with my mother and aunt tomorrow, they want to meet you."

"What?" - Alex feels like she just got punched by sledgehammer - "Why?"

Kara actually looks slightly irritated by those questions - "Well for one you have been living with me for over a month." - Alex swallows and nods, that's true after all - "And they wanted to do so since the beginning. Almost. Like a week after your arrival. I was dissuading them, but I can't anymore."

Alex brings hand to her forehead, feeling beginning of the headache, due to everything she learnt today. - "So they want to meet me? But we met already."

"Alex" - there is a note of exasperation in Kara's voice. Well... maybe more than a note, if her expression is anything to go by

Alex raises her hands in placating gesture - "Okay, okay, I'll go." - she allows her hands fall to her sides - "It's the least I can do after everything you all have done for me."

"Alex..." - Kara sighs while saying her name and her expression softens - "You don't owe any of us anything." - and Alex wants to say that she knows it, that she's just joking, but she doesn't get the chance - "and if you really don't want to go I won't force you." - she pauses, looking into Alex eyes with determination - "I'll never force you to do anything."

Alex smiles, she never thought that Kara would make her do something she didn't want to do, but to actually hear that... but for Kara to promise her...

Yeah, she could kiss that woman.

"I know, I'm just joking." - she pauses, giving a half smile - "and it looks like I'm not good at it." - then she winks at Kara - "I'd love to properly meet your family."

It's Kara's turn to smile - "That's great. Having to explain to aunt Astra why you have not arrived would have been hard" - she cups Alex's cheek for a short while, then moves three of her fingers down on it - "So thank you." - then kisses the previously touched cheek, making Alex freeze, but Kara seems unfazed by what she just did - "That also means that we should try to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day." - then Kara smiles once more and walks to the bathroom.

And Alex?

Alex just nods, even if Kara can't see it.

***

Much later Kara stands in her bathroom, ready to get into the bed and fall asleep, but she can't force herself to leave the room. She can't believe what happened. Has she really told Alex that she likes her? And Alex hasn't reacted badly, and there was a moment when she thought they are going to kiss. They almost did, but she pulled away.

Kara hugs herself.

It's not that she doesn't regret doing so, but she is not sure Alex is ready for that step, or if they even should move their relationship in that direction. The thing is... everyday it gets harder to ignore what she is feeling already and starting to feel for Alex.

Alex who has a fiancee.

Millions of kilometres away from Krypton, but still. She sighs, running hand through a little wet hair, coming to the decision. Whatever happens next they will deal with it, no reason to overthinking now.

Nodding to herself, she walks out the bathroom as silently as she can, thinking Alex is already sleeping.

"I was afraid I'd have to rescue you now." - not expecting to hear Alex voice, she jumps slightly, what the human notices - "I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

Kara sits on the edge of her own bed, looking at Alex, who seems to be comfortable under the covers, naked arm sticks out from under them. It looks like Alex keeps sleeping in the same clothes she used for this whole time.

"Don't worry about that." - she smiles - "I thought you'd be asleep by now."

Alex shakes her head and turns on left side, gaze fixed on Kara - "No, couldn't do that yet."

Kara frowns - "Why? Is something wrong?" - she almost gets up, rushing to Alex's side, but the woman just chuckles, still looking at Kara.

"No, everything is fine." - before Kara can question the situation further she continues - "Will you please lay down now? If everything is sorted." - Still frowning Kara nods and wordlessly gets under covers, it's what she was about to do anyway. Automatic lights turn off, making it harder to see Alex, who speaks - "Good. I couldn't go to sleep without wishing you goodnight." - Kara hears Alex's shuffling - "So, sleep well Kara." - then there is more shuffling, Alex getting in right position, no doubt to fall asleep.

Kara can feel her cheeks heat up, Alex... she... Kara covers mouth with hand, hiding the grin, even if it's dark and Alex has her back turned to her so there is no way for her to notice it - "You too Alex" - she finally responds, her only answer is Alex humming in agreement.

***

The next morning Alex wakes up earlier than usually. Kara is asleep, Rao just starting its travel on the sky, its red rays reflect in Kara's blonde hair, tracing her silhouette.

God, she's beautiful.

It's the only thought she has while looking at Kara and she does so for several minutes, until she wakes up enough to realize how creepy she is behaving. With a tired sigh she rubs her eyes and gets up. Then she stretches, with still closed eyes. Pulling arms up she can feel the air against skin where her shirt went up.

She starts lowering her arms when her eyes are open back. That's when she noticed that Kara is awake too, looking at Alex's stomach. When Alex's hands are lowered, Kara shakes off from the standstill, looking up, at Alex face, blushing quickly and turning head slightly, so now she's looking at the celling. Then she speaks

"Oh!" - Kara clears her throat - "You're awake already? I think it's the first time you awoke so early."

Alex smiles, she can't blame Kara for looking, since she told her yesterday that she doesn't mind and because she was doing the same thing a few minutes earlier. And because it's very flattering for Alex - "As you can see." - she spreads hands as if giving herself for Kara's examination - "Who knows, maybe my body got used to how this world is working and I won't need to sleep as much?"

The Kryptonian looks back at Alex, brow furrowed, getting up abruptly and almost running to Alex, to stand in front of her, that's when she grips her arms, close to shoulders - "Or there is something wrong happening." - Alex opens her mouth to speak, she is nervous, after all she is meeting other Kryptonians than Kara, who are Kara's family, not like she'd tell her that - "A good thing you have the examination scheduled today-" - Alex let's out a groan - "Don't groan, it can be serious!" - she says, squeezing one of Alex's arms before continuing in softer tone, leaning forward a bit, looking into Alex's eyes - "And I can't let anything happen to you."

Alex nods, glancing away from Kara, who straightens - "I know, you have to take care of me, it's your test." - and really, she has no idea where this came from, by now she knows it's not just a work for Kara, but to her defence, nervousness makes her stubborn and petulant.

When she looks back at Kara she is met by the most offended expression she ever saw on the Kryptonian's face. And then she speaks - "You know better than that Alex, you at least, should know better." - it's obvious she is hurt too. She takes a step back

"Wait, I'm sorry, I know, I know that. I'm..." - Alex scratches back of her head, looking into Kara's eyes the whole time - "I guess I'm cranky for no reason this morning." - Alex takes a step towards Kara - "I didn't mean to sound ungrateful or like I don't appreciate your... friendship." - she finishes, wondering for a few seconds if friendship is the right name for whatever is between them. But it has to be, at least now.

Kara looks at her in silence for a moment, then nods, swallowing, but Alex still can't guess what's on her mind - "Alright, I'll forgive you-" - the smile that appears on Alex face is instantaneous, she couldn't stop it even if she tried - "if you'll agree to do something for me." - Alex can feel her smile getting slightly smaller, what can she do for Kara here? Almost nothing, but, she wants to be forgiven, so there is no choice. She nods, even without knowing what it will be, maybe something connected to the dinner? - "Great! No complaining about the examination today then!" - Alex opens her mouth, but quickly closes it, she already agreed. Seeing Alex's actions Kara grins proudly, then steps to Alex side, wrapping right hand around her waist - "Let's get ready then. Examination is first, then the dinner." - with that Kara walks away to take her clothes and disappears behind bathroom doors.

***

Several hours later they are in the lab and she is watching Alex laying on the examination table, left hand up in the air to observe the probes, there is so many of them that they look like a glove, they have been scanning Alex's whole body since nearly an hour now.

Kara can't help but grin at Alex's adorableness. Today there was no complaining about the visit, but even if there is, it happens before the examination (and after), during it Alex is always completely mesmerized by the probes. Grinning, as it was the most fun thing she ever seen.

Tella Qim-Gen, who stands to Kara's right side, is watchig Alex too, from time to time glancing at the monitors, then she speaks - "The results are in norm." - Kara looks at her - "Nothing that could indicate why she awoke earlier today." - the doctor grows silent for a while, looking at several charts - "To my knowledge she is as healthy as she can be in the curent circumstances."

Kara nods hearing those words, feeling the relief, but not relaxing fully. There has to be something that caused Alex to wake up earlier, but at least it doesn't seem to be life threatening. Still, it adds to the constant anxiousness she feels about Alex's safety and health.

"Thank you Tela, Alex will be relieved to hear that for sure." - with that the doctor walks away, commanding the probes into their storage location.

She stands and observes Alex some more, how she watches the probes flying away, slight pout showing on her face at having her favourite "toy" taken from her. Kara can't help but shake her head at Alex's behaviour. Really, she makes herself this big bad Earth's agent but she is a big softy and child inside.

Rao, she could kiss this woman.

With that thought she walks to Alex, who, seeing her approaching, turns head in Kara's direction. The light shines in Alex's hair, making it slightly more red. And she smiles at Kara!

"Hey" - says Alex when Kara stops next to the examination table Alex is on. Placing her hands almost on top of Alex's right.

"Hi!" - that's all what Kara says, for some time, then Alex raises her eyebrows, asking the silent question, so she continues - "Tela says everything is fine."

Alex's smile grows wider - "See? I told you." - she then slides off the table, forcing Kara to take a step back, but just one, their chests are almost touching and the closeness (in public!) makes Kara swallow. She can see Alex's eyes focusing on the movement for a while, then she looks back at Kara, this time her gaze is harder, and she doesn't know why. Still, she is able to let out a normal sounding hum, halfway agreeing, halfway suspicious - "Really" - adds Alex, while trying to locate her jacket without looking away from Kara, who leans closer to Alex, reaching for the jacket and finally grabbing it, then she presents it to the human. Smiling.

"I hope so" - then she closes the zip of Alex's jacket. For a while her hands stay near the zipper, eyes set on them. To be fair Kara is not sure why she does that, just... touching Alex, hands moving with her every breath, feeling her warmth despite the layers of cloth, it's intoxicating and addictive already.

Kara doesn't notice when, but Alex takes Kara's hands in hers, holding them. It makes Kara look into human's eyes, feeling her cheeks becoming hotter and hotter. Kara isn't sure how long they stay like that, but Alex is the first one to stir from their stupor, she slowly lowers their hands, squeezing them once - "So, it's dinner time now?"

Kara blinks several times, focusing on Alex's friendly smile, the warmth of her hands and responds, slightly breathlessly - "Yeah"

***

**To be continued**

**Author's Note:**

> Never read any comics, knows basically nothing about Krypton do most of not all stuff is my imagination combined with stuff I stumbled upon on internet.
> 
> Let me know what you think, should I continue?


End file.
